<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bagel Investigators: Poisoned Love by MrJoCrafter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137119">The Bagel Investigators: Poisoned Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJoCrafter/pseuds/MrJoCrafter'>MrJoCrafter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bagel Investigators [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJoCrafter/pseuds/MrJoCrafter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bagel Investigators, after defeating the Bagel, have relaxed into being mere peacekeepers. However, when a student is mysteriously killed at school, they move back into action. But will they be able to stop the murderer before too late? And who are the other Chosen Ones?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bagel Investigators [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the new and improved Bagel Investigators club room, Olivia was typing an email to the assistant principal on her ridiculously large Mac.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This concludes my report for this week,” Olivia said to herself with disdain as she typed. “I hope you will use this information wisely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Olivia!” Jo said as he ran into the club room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I SAID, DON’T run in the club room,” Olivia said angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo laughed. “Alright, alright. Have this report I got from the photography club. It has lots of pictures of the actions of the Bagel. We should file it and send it to the school board.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Olivia took the report. “I’ve finished my weekly address to the AP. I thought being a real club would be a blessing, but it also weighs us down considerably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed, it’s quite a struggle but we have a lot of other people helping us,” Jo said. “And we need to make sure Bob doesn’t rise again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find that very unlikely. All of his supporters were arrested or fled, and we still have magical powers,” Olivia said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I agree… but,” Jo started, but the door opened exactly at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking to that…” Zach said as he walked in the door. “Ace and I still haven’t found any evidence of where Margerie could possibly be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Olivia said. “She probably jumped ship after beating that armored guard. Those guys were complete toast to us, let alone Margerie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. The only way we beat them was with ice, and I don’t know if Margerie was even able to do that,” Ace said as he followed in behind Zach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of the powers she gave us, she had herself.” Jo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it was possible for her to put the guard out of commision,” Olivia said, frustrated. “Just drop it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really think Margerie was beaten or that Bob will come back, but the school board and administration are paranoid,” Jo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s drop it,” Ace said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, Emma!” Kera said as she sat down at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…? Who..?” Emma said, half-awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you! This is where I’m sitting today!” Kera said, slightly angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? When did you say that?” Emma said, still slightly tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you! Did you not see it, we’re partners for the science project?!” Kera said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I forgot because I have a lot of crap going on in my life! Who do you think you are, you..” Emma stopped herself. “Never mind, what do you think we should do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should do like… I don’t know, maybe some kind of chemical mixing? Those teachers love that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we could just not care and yell at the teacher if she fails us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kera laughed. “I think we should really try though.” She opened her drink and began drinking from it. Emma did so too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kera began choking seemingly on nothing as did Emma. Emma coughed up all of her drink onto the floor. Kera too began coughing up the drink she had ingested, but the coughing only made it worse and she fell down, unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kera!” Emma yelled. Emma got her phone and dialed 911. “I have an emergency! I think someone has been..” Emma coughed loudly, “... poisoned!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just drop it, Zach! She couldn’t have been bested by one of Bob’s grunts. She had… let’s just talk about something else.” Olivia said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine….”  said Zach and Ace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need to keep investigating this.” Jo said. “Let’s find some other case to solve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jo! First of all, the Bagel was the only problem we ever investigated. Second of all, we’re called ‘THE BAGEL INVESTIGATORS’!” Zach said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JUST DROP IT!” Jo and Olivia said simultaneously. At this moment, a knock came at the door of the club’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder who that could be.” Ace said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably just the photography club people giving us more pictures.” Zach said. Jo opened the door. Standing outside was AZ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo guys, you’re going to want to see this. An ambulance just came and Emma and Kera were on it!” AZ said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma?!” Olivia questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Kera?!” Ace yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to them?” Zach questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I don’t know but the principal does.” AZ said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would…” Olivia started, but AZ cut her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, I don’t know!” AZ said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, jeez.” Olivia said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to the principal and see what he knows!” Jo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Ace said, still angry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Most Potent Poison of All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What happened to my sister?!” Olivia yelled at the principal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, we'll have news for you soon.” the principal said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RELAX? RELAX? MY SISTER MIGHT BE DEAD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO ‘RELAX?’” Olivia yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I agree! We need answers!” Ace said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, here's all that I know. The two of them were at a table, and they drank something poisoned, and now they're at Orange Hospital.” the principal explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! That took long enough!” Jo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Ace yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now…” The principal started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WE’RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!” Olivia yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine… you can leave school to go to the hospital.” the principal sighed. The principal’s phone then rang. “I have to take this.” he then opened a door and closed it behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s GO!” Olivia said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, let’s get in the car.” Ace said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Jo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach looked up, noticing that the cameras were lowered, as if deactivated. He ran outside to get in the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was a very risky move! I can’t believe you did that so soon!” the voice on the screen said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kera might have done something unpredictable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> might have discovered me!” the other said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if they were going to before, they definitely will now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you realize how inept the school authorities are? They couldn’t catch BOB when he was right under their nose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Bob had, what, twenty-five people working for him? You have only me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I am much better at staying hidden, considering I’ve been doing it for FOUR years now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. But you still have to tie up the loose ends. Or, end, rather.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to wait for this to blow over, so it seems like an accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the classroom behind the orchestra room on the top floor of David Burnet High, the student council was holding the only emergency meeting in the history of the school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I call this meeting to order on February the 11th, 2016. As this is an emergency meeting, we will not be calling for agenda nominations and instead we will begin discussion of item 02112016A. I would like the author of the resolution to please stand and read it.” the president said. The student council member then stood up and began to read from her computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Resolution 02112016A, To Encourage the Removal of The Bagel Investigators as an Official School Club and of their Special Privileges. Ahem. The Bagel Investigators, as they like to call themselves, were very helpful during the fight against the Bagel. No one is disputing this. But as of now, in the absence of the Bagel threat, the Bagel Investigators have abused the school’s good will, ordering other clubs, including this council, around, as if we were just departments in their larger company. I urge you to affirm this resolution to stop them before they become what they swore to destroy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does anyone else want to speak?” the president asked. “Seeing no one, we will now vote on the resolution. Everyone who would like to affirm this resolution please stand and say ‘Yay.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay.” Said several members. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two, three, four… nine, ten vote in favor.” the president said. “Everyone who would like to negate please say ‘Nay.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nay.” Said three of the members.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With a clear majority, this resolution… passes.” the president said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get to work!” the member who was still standing up said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost there!” Olivia said, as if anticipating a question from the others in the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, be careful, you don’t want to get us a speeding ticket.” Zach said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” Jo and Olivia said together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace looked anxiously out the window. “I…” he started, but couldn’t manage to get any words out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here.” Olivia said. Hastily, they all got out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered the hospital quickly, telling an attendant who they were looking for. The attendant quickly pointed them in a direction that took them down a long hallway with several rooms. at the end of the hallway, Emma was sitting on a bench, drinking some water out of a shabby plastic cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elated, Olivia spoke up, “You’re okay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma took another sip from the water. She coughed, “I’m not… what you would call exactly alright…” She coughed again, “... I threw up for like an hour, and I need to hold down a bunch of medicine…” She tried to continue, but started coughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace spoke up, “Where is Kera?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma took a large sip of water and then cleared her throat. “She’s down the hall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace ran down the hall, but Jo, Zach, and Olivia stayed behind. Olivia said, “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I went to sleep as soon as I got to lunch, you know, because I pulled an all nighter, when suddenly I get woken up…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blade was a freshman, having transferred to Burnet High only after winter break. He was walking across the longest hallway in the school, which connected the ‘A’ hall to the ‘F’ hall. He was tasked by his teacher to deliver a note to a teacher in the ‘F’ hall, but being in no rush, he looked around quite a bit. He was not familiar with this area of the school. He heard a noise somewhat like an axe being chopped into a tree, and he became concerned. He heard the noise again, and suddenly realised the source was a small hallway turning of the main hallway. He immediately noticed that three students were holding a door shut. One of them noticed Blade, and spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, new kid!” AZ said in a half-yell, half-whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is happening?” said Blade in a similar tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, there’s a riot happening in this courtyard! I think the student council is doing some stuff.” AZ said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I do?” Blade said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See that table right there? Push it into the door!” John said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Blade said. He pushed the table to the door and the beating of the door continued. Suddenly, it stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. I don’t think we could have lasted longer.” the third said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on…” Blade began to say, but as he was talking, one of the windows broke and a group of people with axes, bottles, and poles ran through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no!” AZ said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re really in it now, guys!” John said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blade threw up his hands. “What are we doing, guys?!” He took a step forward and said, “Stop!” One of the rioters swung his 10 foot wooden pole towards Blade. Blade sidestepped towards the attacker and raised his hands as if to push the attacker, but suddenly, a blinding flash of light followed by all of the rioters falling down. The sound of electric shocks, moans, and screams could be heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” AZ said, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know, but it was awesome.” Blade said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re alright.” Olivia said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma sighed, “Thanks. Being poisoned is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, don’t cut yourself on that edge.” Olivia said. Emma laughed. As she did, Jo and Zach came out of the building. The four sat in silence until Ace came out, completely despondent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened? Did they let you see her?” Olivia said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… because… because... “ Ace began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What happened?” Zach said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She… she’s dead.” Ace said, with tears in his eyes. Everyone fell silent.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Battle for the Courtyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blade, AZ, and John could not hold the door forever. The door was mangled, and a makeshift barricade of rocks, backpacks, tables, chairs, and other miscellaneous things could barely hold back the rioters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re doomed!” John said. Blade intermittently used his electricity to attack the rioters trying to break down the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t hold them much longer!” Blade said, and as he said this, AZ turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! It’s the Bagel Investigators!” AZ said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re saved!” John said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo, Zach, Olivia, and Emma ran towards the barricaded wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is happening here?” Olivia said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The student council is rioting!” Blade said, and shocked the rioters again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WAIT…. do you have powers? Like us?” Jo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zach interjected, “Save it for later, guys. Jo, you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jo cracked his knuckles. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jo raised his hands, pointed it through a hole in the wall at the rioters, and used a purple beam of power to knock them over. “Let’s get chilly in here, Zach!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will be my pleasure.” Zach said. He raised his hands and the ground around the barricades raised a mound of ice that trapped the rioters that had fallen down and froze the door shut. “Okay. Olivia, Emma, secure the area!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” Olivia and Emma said in unison. They began to run down the hallway. But as they did, a cracking could be heard above them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the…” Emma began. She looked up and saw massive cracks forming at an alarming rate in the ceiling. “RUN!” Olivia and Emma turned on a dime and ran back, and as they did, the ceiling began to fall down in massive limestone chunks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia screamed. They dove toward Jo and Zach, as the last chunk fell just behind them. “That. Was close.” Olivia said, panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s find another way around.” Jo said. Jo, Olivia, Emma, Zach, Blade, AZ, and John walked around to the other entrance to the courtyard, which was also barricaded. Jo blasted the door open with a purple beam. The group ran quickly to confront the rioters still present. The president of the student council was making a speech to thunderous cheers. Another group was trying to save those stuck in the ice. Another group was on the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go. John, AZ, Blade, go to the ice. We’ll deal with the rest.” Jo said. Immediately, John, AZ, and Blade moved in on the group near the ice. Olivia transformed and began to scale the building. Jo released a beam towards the spectators of the speech and they all got knocked back into the stage. Zach began to freeze the rioters in place. Olivia, in cat form, approached a rioter, transformed, and pushed him down. Olivia began to clear out the roof. Jo sent a beam towards the student council president. An electric shock knocked down the group surrounding the ice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After only a minute, the seven of them had caused all of the rioters surrender except for seven who fled to an unknown place. The other twenty-two surrendered. The police took them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was terrible. I wonder what led to that.” Jo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” AZ began hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What happened?” Zach pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… uh… what I heard is that they were trying to get rid of you guys.” John said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s bad.” Emma said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Murder Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Bagel Investigators, minus Ace, were pacing around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What even happened? How did this happen?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia sighed. “I don’t know. I think this couldn’t have been an accident. This was murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But who would want to murder Kera and Emma?” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could this have been an attack by the remnants of Bob’s army?” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. They were all arrested and accounted for.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who could this be, then?” Olivia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it..” Emma started, but the fire alarm blared. “DAMN IT!!!” she yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHH!!” Zach yelled. The Bagel Investigators ran from their clubroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AZ, John, Blade, and a girl named Alex, who came to help in putting down the student council riot, ran out of the school with their fingers in their ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This again?” AZ yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Blade yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Bob was trying to take over the school, he rung the fire alarm to get everyone out of the school!” John said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this fire alarm!” Alex yelled, and as she said this, the fire alarm stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” AZ said. “I think I see something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you see, AZ?” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone was climbing on the side of the wall!” AZ said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go see it!” John said. John, AZ, Blade, and Alex ran to the corner of the wall. “Look!” John said. A foot was seen going onto the roof. “Let’s go up!” All four of them ran up onto the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?” Blade said when he got onto the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t…” Alex started, but was interrupted by a laugh. “What?” A strange black-colored gas began to come from an airvent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heck?” Blade said. The gas began to expand and expand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see!” Alex yelled. Another laugh was heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OW!! SOMETHING HIT ME!” AZ yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHH!!” John screamed. Blows were heard in the midst of the gas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Blade yelled. Electric shocks were heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!!” a female voice yelled. Running was heard. The gas began to dissipate, and they could finally see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what was that?” Alex said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to call the Bagel Investigators.” John said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Bagel Investigators re-entered their clubroom, which had clearly been tampered with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to our clubroom?” Olivia yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like someone was looking for something…” Zach speculated. “Is anything missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, someone just rummaged through all of our pictures.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!!” Olivia yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Jo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone deleted a bunch of files from my computer!” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What files?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… It looks like most of our files involving the structure of Bob’s army, Margerie and Bob got deleted.” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get on top of this.” Jo said. Suddenly, frantic knocking could be heard on the door to the clubroom. “I wonder who that is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia opened the door. Blade, AZ, John, and Alex could be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blade spoke. “I think we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the purpose of doing that? It will just draw more attention to you.” the voice on the screen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed to know what information the Bagel Investigators had on me!” the other replied defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you managed to get in a fight with who now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just some random kids. But I dealt with something interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of them was able to attack me with electricity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… I thought only Margerie, Bob and the Bagel Investigators could do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so too, until I looked through one of these files.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you find?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So apparently, when the Bagel Investigators disappeared, it was in order to get magical powers from Margerie. It says here that they went to some kind of alternate dimension to get them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how is that relevant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not finished. It says that Margerie spoke of a prophecy in which ten chosen ones would be given magical powers to oppose Bob, and that only four people, Jo, Olivia, Zach, and… him… went with Margerie. But, it also says that the power would find its mark, even across dimensions or large distances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there are ten people running around with magic? Including… him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And I think this one kid was one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how should we respond to this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to find all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo, Zach, Olivia, Emma, John, AZ, Blade, and Alex were sitting down in the clubroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight. You guys, like, climbed up onto the roof, and then got blinded by a cloud of some gas, then got beaten up.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s exactly what happened.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how did you escape?” Zach asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used my electric hands. Speaking of which, how do I do that? I know you guys have powers, but how do I have powers?” Blade added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a long story.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have time.” AZ retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Jo said. “When Bob began his takeover of the school, we got a message from an unknown person saying that they could give us the power to defeat Bob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The catch was that we had to gather three things, namely the Purple Diamond Dust, Elder Cherry Stick, and the Golden Bagel. Well, we did gather those things, and then we went to a shed out in the middle of nowhere to perform the..” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perform the ritual that would summon this person. So we did, and it turns out this person, who was named Margerie, and had similar powers to Bob, was willing to help us because she really hated Bob. She and Bob are what are called “rosquilites,” a race of magical immortal bagel people.” Zach continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo finished, “So she took us to this pocket dimension where she told us about a prophecy with 10 chosen ones who would get powers to oppose Bob. Now, there were only four of us at this point, so we asked her about the other 6. She said they would get their powers even if they were in different dimensions or halfway across the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s probably why you can shoot lightning out of your hands now.” Olivia explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… a lot to take in.” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So anyway, did you notice anything about the person who attacked you?” Zach asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was definitely a girl, based on the voice.” John said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know that the Bagel used some kind of thief, rouge, hacker, and chemist.” Jo said. “But we didn’t know who it was or if it was even one person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this definitely proves that this was one person, because they’re using the same tactics as they were during the takeover of the school.” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how will we find out who it was?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea.” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We talk to all of the chemistry teachers, and find out what was stolen.” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES! That is a genius idea.” Olivia said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Unfortunately for the Bagel Investigators, their plans would be cut short by the weather. On Saturday, a massive blizzard came into the area. Jo was pacing around his room with a makeshift investigative board with several pictures open on several devices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think, think. There has to be a connection here.” Jo said to himself. “Gas attack during Bagel conflict attacks random classroom, Gas attack yesterday attacks random group of people. Both directly after fire alarm is pulled, and both with stolen chemistry supplies stolen during panic. AHHH! None of this makes any sense! Okay, okay. Files are wiped on Bob, Margerie, and… oh. Yes! File is wiped on organization of Bob’s military. Therefore, it had some kind of incriminating information against… the murderer….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blade sat in the large chair in the middle of his living room, dozing off to sleep. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. “Hello?” he said, answering the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what do you want?” Blade said, groggily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found something that can help expose the murderer!” Alex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we leave that to the Bagel Investigators?” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You need to come here right now!” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.. fine.” Blade said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma and Olivia were talking in their living room. “I can take care of myself!” Emma yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can! I just want to make sure you’re safe!” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I will be safe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone is trying to murder you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can deal with it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know…” Olivia said, but as she did, her phone began to ring. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have an emergency.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone took some of the files from the clubroom. I saw it on the security camera I installed.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? You mean on Friday during the fire alarm thing?” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Today.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT? Who did it??” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see their face, it’s hidden.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blade arrived in the middle of the forest where Alex told him to. “Hello? Alex?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here! Look at this!” Alex said. Alex pointed to a strange door she had dug out from the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about it? It’s just an ornate door!” Blade said. He looked at the door. It had a carving of a lightning bolt on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at it!” Alex said. “It has a lightning bolt on it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your electricity on it, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Blade said. He shocked the door and it fell open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that worked.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside. It’s freezing.” They entered what looked like some kind of tomb. “How did you know where this was?” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, I took some files from the Bagel Investigators’ archive from when Bob was ruling. Essentially, Bob would send out memos to his mercenaries and soldiers, and a lot of them were written in this weird language. So I took some and managed to decode one memo that had the location of some kind of place where old rosquilite artifacts were being kept.” Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing.” Blade said. “So what exactly are we looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the one I saw said that some kind of army registry was being kept here, as well as some powerful artifacts that Bob wanted someone to go get the day before the Investigators arrived back. So I think that there’s a good chance we can find out the identity of the murderer here.” Alex replied. Alex and Blade moved up to what seemed to be some sort of grave. The box had the word “TVEIOAUSEUIOF” written on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean, Alex?” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It says ‘TREASURE’.” Alex said. “Let's open it.” Alex opened the box and, suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. The sound of massive blocks of stone falling could be heard. When Blade regained vision, he could see that massive parts of the floor had given way and that Alex was hanging off of the side. “Help!” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you!” Blade said. He pulled Alex up out of the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. What was that?” Alex said, as she moved back over to the box she opened. “Blade! Look at this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at it!” she said. Blade looked into the box and saw that there was a bagel-shaped hole carved into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Blade said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do now? There's no way that you can get Emma away from that cat girl.” the voice on the screen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get a weapon. Then I can be in business.” Lacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What weapon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lacy took out some papers. “You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you find the army registry?” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Here it is!” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Read it!” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, wait.. there’s a removed name on this list!” Blade said. “It says Captain and then a redacted name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Alex said. “Anyway, look what I found.” Alex showed Blade an ornate steel sword with red and yellow patterns painted on it. “Cool, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It’s awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing about the murderer here.” Alex said. “But…. I found another location from the notes. Let’s go there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Valentine's Day Thaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jo and Olivia were rummaging through their files in the clubroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What even got taken?” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t see on the camera.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Was it the murderer?” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, remember, the murderer disabled cameras in November. This was someone else.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! The rosquilite language notes are missing.” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Jo said. “We need to go and get Zach and Ace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Olivia said. They began to walk out of the clubroom, and saw someone walking down the hallway. “Hey! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Who are… oh, hi!” Lacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Lacy?” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… uh… I lost my stuff during the fire drill and I needed to go get it. What are you doing here?” Lacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone stole some of our notes.” Olivia responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, I hope you solve it. Have a good day!” Lacy said, walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s find the others.” Jo said to Olivia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blade and Alex walked through a muddy forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you know where this ruin was?” Blade said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I definitely translated that note correctly.” Alex said. She turned around suddenly. “Right here.” Blade and Alex moved to what seemed to be a manhole cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we open it… wait… it’s already open?” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… it’s open?” Alex said, opening the metal door. Blade and Alex climbed down a ladder into what seemed to be some sort of temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This… is weird.” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try to find something.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps were heard. “Did you hear that?” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I did.” Alex whispered. Blade and Alex slowly walked down the hallway, to an area with two pits on either side of a hallway. “I see the knife!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The knife?” Blade asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the text said that a knife with poison abilities was hidden in this old rosquilite temple.” Alex explained. Footsteps were heard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is someone here, Alex?” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Alex said as a shadow emerged from the other side of the hallway. “Who’s there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the shadow didn’t speak, Blade said “Who are you?” The shadow began to run towards the pedestal with the knife. Alex reacted by pulling out the sword. The figure stopped and pulled out a thin steel blade, then continued to charge towards Blade and Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo, Olivia, and Zach were setting up a boat on the shore of a recently thawed lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going to, exactly?” Zach said as he got into the boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So someone stole the notes that had all of the rosquilite-language texts, right?” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so?” Zach asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I spent a while deciphering those a while ago, and while I couldn’t get most of them, I did get one bit about a treasure on a mysterious island downriver from Purple Diamond Island.” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why are we going there?” Zach inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The murderer stole those notes, and because we know that Bob taught his minions the rosquilite language, then it follows that the thief would be able to read it and come here.” Olivia explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Row faster!” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sure.” Olivia said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this!” Zach said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and the masked figure’s swords clashed, filling the hollow chamber with the sounds of crashing metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blade! Grab the knife!” Alex said. Blade moved towards the pedestal. Quickly, the masked figure smashed their sword onto Alex’s and her sword fell, leaving a deep gash on her arm. “Ahh!!” Alex screamed. The masked figure then turned to Blade and brought their sword towards him. Blade used electricity, but the sword seemed to catch it. He then backed up to grab the knife from the pedestal, did so, and brought the blackened steel knife onto the assailant’s sword. The figure pushed back with their sword, and as they did, the previously shiny sword began to take on a blackened look. Blade pushed intensely, but the assailant moved the sword down to the hilt of the knife, and the knife flew out of his hand and into the pit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assailant laughed, “You will lose.” Lacy said. She brought her sword down upon Blade, but at the last second, Alex, still bleeding severely, grabbed her sword and swung it at Lacy. Very quickly, Lacy turned around, and the clash of their swords could be heard throughout the building. Lacy pushed down upon Alex’s sword, pulled back from the attack, and kicked Alex into the pit of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Blade yelled. He threw up his hands and sent immense shocks of electricity towards Lacy, but she seemed unfazed. Lacy laughed maniacally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot defeat me. You will die, because no one gets in my way.” Lacy raised her now blackened katana, and prepared to strike Blade, but was distracted by the sound of flowing water. Blade looked for the source, and saw something amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was floating in midair with what seemed to be the wings of a large bird of prey, but made entirely out of water. Alex’s eyes sparkled with rage as she raised her hands. A wave from the pit of water below her came out of the abyss, grabbed Lacy, and pushed her off the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!!!” Lacy screamed before she was silenced by the water. She flew over the side and could not be seen from the top. Alex flew back over to the platform, next to Blade, and her wings splashed onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was close.” Alex said, her face covered in blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again.” Blade said, and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo, Olivia, and Zach moved upon the lake, past Purple Diamond Island, and to the narrow river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… don’t be alarmed guys, but I think we’re being followed.” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh there’s no way we could possibly…” Jo started, and then he turned around, “Oh no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By who?” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ‘By whom,’ Olivia.” Zach said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Zach. Who is following us?” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo squinted. “It’s the student council!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many of them are there?” Olivia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… it looks like six. No, seven, eight. Eight of them.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. We’re turning this boat around.” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! What are you doing?” Zach screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting some deja vu, that’s what I’m doing.” Olivia said, as she turned the boat to ram into the motorboat that was pursuing them. The boat turned wildly to avoid impacting with the canoe, and several people fell off. Jo then sent a purple beam of energy at the hull, and it began to take on water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice one!” Zach exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!!” the student council president exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Zach responded, and he began to create a block of ice around the boat. The remaining three passengers jumped ship, and the boat sank into the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you said this was a good idea, Jared!” the student council president said as the passengers swam away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And STAY away!” Olivia yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Jo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma sat, seemingly working on her schoolwork, but actually just texting her friends, when she heard a loud noise from outside of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Emma said. She opened the door, walking out into the freezing air. “Brr.” she shivered. Suddenly, she felt something pierce her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not take him from me.” Lacy said, as she laughed maniacally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No….” Emma said, and drew her last breath.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Poisoned Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Olivia, Jo, and Zach moved down the narrow river that moved into a wild and undeveloped part of the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn right!” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” said Zach. Zach and Jo turned the boat right. They then moved into an area that seemed to be even less developed, with a much more overgrown path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where exactly is this island, Olivia?” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and do you even know where you’re going?” Zach said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know where I’m going.” Olivia said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they continued down river, the narrow river widened until it came to resemble a small lake. A small island could be seen. Olivia, Zach, and Jo got out of their boat and onto the island. As they did, Olivia’s phone began to ring. “Hello?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma… is..” a corrupted voice on the other line said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What happened to her?” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“come …… here …. help …” the voice said before cutting to static.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go.” Olivia said, and as she did, the canoe began to sink into the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Jo yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How… what….” Olivia started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, look what I found! It’s some kind of inscription!” Zach said. “Let me see… uhh… Vesyma uza… uhh… I can’t read this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try.” Olivia said. “Okay… There will be a... girl, or a woman, either one, who… uhh… who will rise from chaos… no, war. And she will find love. But it will poison her. She will have poisoned love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this some kind of prophecy?” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it about the murderer?” Zach said. “And does it mean the murderer is motivated by… love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia looked at the inscription, making sure she had translated correctly. “I think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blade and Alex were sitting in Blade’s house, recovering from the battle with Lacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was really something, huh.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.” Blade replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who even was that? Do you know who would do that?” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask me. I’m new here.” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed. “Well, we need to find out who it is.” Alex’s phone began to ring. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell are you?” a girl on the other line said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava? What are you talking about?” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This girl came up to our study group and told everyone you tried to murder her!” Ava said, almost hyperventilating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Alex responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She showed us a video of you following her through the forest!” Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was it?” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think…” Ava started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHO WAS IT?” Alex yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name was… uh... “ Ava muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT WAS HER NAME?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name was Lacy.” Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and also…..” Ava said, but her voice became corrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ava? Ava? Hello?” Alex said as the signal cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who the murderer is.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Blade said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jo, Olivia, and Zach had finally finished swimming out of the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… let’s never go on water again.” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I feel like a wet cat.” Olivia said. Everyone laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo’s phone began to ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is that?” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an unknown number.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just answer it!” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo answered the phone. “Hello, who is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jo? Oh, thank god. We have important information for you.” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Important information? And who is ‘we?’” Jo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Alex. And we found out who the murderer is.” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The murderer? How?” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Lacy. And we’ll explain later, you need to come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blade and Alex were sitting, practicing their magic in the front yard of Blade’s house, when a car pulled up. Jo, Olivia, and Zach got out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… wait? Alex has powers too?” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s a long story.” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We probably have time.” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I took some of your notes…” Alex started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU DID THAT?” Olivia yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sorry, but anyway, we went to places that were described in the notes, and in one of them, there was an old temple with a powerful weapon, and we went in there and saw that someone else was already in there. The person was masked and I couldn’t see her face, but she knocked me over the side into a pool of water, and I just, well, flew up with water wings and then moved water with my mind and knocked her off.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how did you know this was Lacy?” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting there. Afterwards, my friend Ava called me and said that Lacy had accused me of trying to kill her, using a video she took of us ‘following’ her in the forest as proof. So we put together that Lacy is the murderer.” Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we went to another site, after the notes got STOLEN. WE went to an island where we found an inscription that seemed to be some sort of prophecy. It said:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘There is a girl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who will rise from war</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she will find love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it will poison her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She will have poisoned love’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think this must refer to Lacy.” Olivia explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But who does Lacy love? If she murdered Kera, then…. oh no.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Who does she love?” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She ‘loves’… Ace.” Jo finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. Then… Emma went missing, so she must have…” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to protect Ace!” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he won’t answer any of our calls!” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a plan. If we all fight Lacy, we can win.” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make one then.” Alex said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Decay and Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is a disaster!” Lacy yelled into the screen as she frantically drove her car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know it was me now!” Lacy yelled. “AH!!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are you going to do now, Lacy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get Ace, and take him far away from here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that. I won’t help you anymore.” the voice on the screen said as they cut off their connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait... “ Lacy sighed. “I’ll just have to do it myself then, huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s our plan one more time?” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We set an ambush for Lacy, and when she comes over here, we get her.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good a plan as any I could come up with.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think this will work…” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will. It’s five-on-one, and she has no powers.” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone. Places.” Zach said. Jo, Zach, Olivia, Blade, and Alex took hidden spots on the sides of the country road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity, a car came by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now!” Alex yelled. Zach created an ice barricade in front of the car as it braked furiously. Blade then rushed out and shocked the car with electricity. The car lost control and crashed into the ice as Lacy exited rapidly, landing gracefully on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fools…” Lacy said. She drew her blackened sword and another thin steel sword. “... you will DIE!” Blade raised his hands and sent a wave of electricity towards Lacy. Lacy stood steady and blocked all of the electricity. In the noise of the electricity, she did not notice the cat flying towards the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAH!” Olivia yelled as she transformed in midair, landing on Lacy and grabbing her around the neck in a choke hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lacy sputtered. “No… you…” Lacy clapped her hands, and a cloud of black gas emerged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia screamed and let go of Lacy. Alex drew her sword and took off flying with her water wings to spot Lacy in midair. Alex spotted Lacy exiting the cloud of black gas, and dove towards her. Lacy quickly turned around and pulled out her unblackened sword in order to parry Alex’s strike. The clash of the swords caused a shockwave that destroyed Alex’s wings. Lacy and Alex clashed as the gas dissipated, revealing the source of the noise to the others. Jo raised his hands and sent a beam of power towards Lacy. With her other sword, Lacy deflected the strike. Jo ducked as the deflected beam flew inches above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zach! Do something!” Jo said. Zach stood up and created a sword out of ice. Lacy immediately moved against him and ice and black metal clashed in the air. Alex took the opportunity to withdraw, and began to manipulate a nearby residential pool to bring water towards Lacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lacy laughed. She drove both of her swords into Zach’s ice sword simultaneously. The sword shattered and Zach barely avoided being sliced. Olivia then pulled out a sword of her own and charged towards Lacy. Olivia quickly pushed the small steel blade out of Lacy’s left hand, leaving her with only the blackened sword. “You… will… lose!” Lacy said in between strikes. Lacy saw a great sphere of water directly above her, and disengaged from Olivia, reached into her pocket, and threw a small shuriken towards Alex, who was flying above her. The shuriken sliced through Alex’s wing, and she careened towards the ground, losing control of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Blade yelled, as he dove to catch Alex. Alex fell for several meters until Blade caught her and the both of them tumbled into the side of a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lacy laughed. “Your time is up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Jo said. Jo sent two great beams of power towards Lacy. She dodged out of the way as Olivia charged towards her with sword in hand. As their blades clashed, Zach raised a barricade of ice behind Lacy. Lacy, realizing what was going on, did a cartwheel over the barricade and threw another shuriken at Olivia. Olivia barely dodged it, but she slipped on the ice and fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get her!” Zach said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it!” Jo responded. He sent a massive beam of power towards Lacy, and Lacy threw up another cloud of black gas. Jo sent beam after beam into the gas, but when it cleared, Lacy was nowhere to be found. “Be careful! She could be anywhere!” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!” Olivia said, pointing to Lacy running into the nearby woods. “After her!” Jo, Olivia, and Zach began to pursue Lacy into the forest when, when it seemed like she was too far away to catch, she stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lacy screamed and began running in the other direction. Within a couple of seconds, it became obvious what she was running from: a small tornado made of leaves, sticks, dirt, and rocks. The tornado moved just as fast as Lacy. Lacy dropped another smoke bomb, but the black gas just got sucked into the tornado. Suddenly, the contents of the tornado were thrown onto Lacy, who ducked down. After the dust, gas, and other things cleared, another girl could be seen behind Lacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margerie!” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better late than never!” Margerie said, as she raised her hands and sent a golden beam of power towards Lacy, and Jo sent a purple beam in the same direction. Lacy quickly regained her feet, ran away from the beams, and scaled a nearby tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye bye!” Lacy said maniacally. She threw half a dozen smoke bombs, creating a massive cloud of black gas. Jo, Olivia, Zach, and Margerie could no longer see Lacy. After what seemed to be an eternity, the gas cleared, and Lacy was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Jo yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blade and Alex sat, recovering from smashing into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was awful.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really got owned, huh.” Blade said. They both laughed. Jo and Zach came over towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping us out, guys. But we have to go save Ace.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Sorry for stealing your notes.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine… y’all feel better, okay?” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Alex said, laying down on the bench next to Blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… we’ll need it.” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jo began walking towards Margerie and Olivia. “Come on, Zach!” he yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, guys.” Zach said, and began walking in the same direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace was sitting in his house, contemplating life and watching TV. He suddenly had a hand around his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh….” Lacy said. “This will all make sense later.” She tied him to his chair with a bungee cord and muzzled him with a bandana. “You will be safe with me. But first, I need to deal with something.” Ace struggled to escape his bonds, but couldn’t. “I’m sorry I have to do this. But it is a necessary precaution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lacy saw a car park in the driveway. “Crap! They’re here!” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zach! Block all of the doors and windows.” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Zach said, and raised walls of ice in every entrance and exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we, like, yell with a megaphone or something?” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a better idea.” Margerie said. “I can communicate telepathically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give up! You’re surrounded!” Margerie said to Lacy telepathically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You! How did you get out?” Lacy responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your work was pretty shoddy. It didn’t take long. Anyway, we have you surrounded.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha. You don’t have me anything! You can’t hurt me without hurting him, and none of us want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… well… you’ll lose eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, keep thinking that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. She isn’t giving up.” Margerie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… what do we do now?” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a second... “ Margerie said. “Ghjkeuiof vinyeouf.” As Margerie spoke the incantation, the ice walls expanded in all directions. “Now… I need to talk to Ace…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Ace? Can you hear me?” Margerie said to Ace telepathically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What? Who is this?” Ace thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Margerie. Hi, it’s a long story. Anyway, we need to get you away from this maniac.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should I do? I’m stuck, she bolted me to a chair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stay there, we don’t know what we can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s bolted to a chair.” Margerie said. “I have an idea, but it might not work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was laying down, with her head in Blade’s lap. Blade was slowly dozing off, when he heard the sounds of chanting. He saw about a dozen people charging towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex. Wake up.” Blade said. “Alex, wake up!” He shook Alex’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex woke up, “What is it?” she said groggily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go.” Blade said. Alex slowly began to get up, but Blade grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, jeez!” Alex said. Blade pulled Alex into the shed and shut the door to the shed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phew… that was close.” Blade said. The sounds of charging people began to die down. Blade layed down, and Alex laid down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stay inside for a while.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Blade responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ace.” Margerie said to Ace telepathically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cast an emotional intensification spell. It might make Lacy do something rash, but it will also hit you. Should I do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll start it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margerie took a deep breath. “Y’all step back. I’m about to cast it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time.” Margerie cracked her knuckles, raised her hands, and began to chant an incantation. What looked like pink glitter and smoke moved towards the house. Everything began to smell vaguely of bubblegum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace saw Lacy storm into the room, with tears streaming down her face. She placed down what looked like a large alarm clock. She set the clock(?) and stepped up to Ace and removed the bandana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can’t have love, nobody can.” Lacy said. She kissed Ace on the mouth and moved over to her sword. She used it to cut the cords binding Ace to the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then nobody can.” Ace said. Lacy frowned. She held the sword in her hands and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have failed. Goodbye, my love.” Lacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Ace started, but Lacy cut her leg with the black sword. She did not bleed, but her cut began to blacken, and parts of her skin began to flake down and her leg began decaying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here.” Lacy said. “I love you.” She then slowly disintegrated into tiny black pieces that scattered throughout the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace, are you alright?” Margerie telepathed to Ace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lacy set a bomb and then killed herself.” Ace responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“RUN!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Ace ran out of his house, and Jo, Olivia, Zach, and Margerie began running away. A massive explosion was heard and the house collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Margerie said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Decay and Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Bagel Investigators had returned to their clubroom. Ace sighed and flopped onto the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Ace?” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just... “ Ace started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong?” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t want to do this anymore.” Ace said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t deal with this stuff anymore,” Ace said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t do it anymore. Any of it.” Ace said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being in the Bagel Investigators, I mean… after your girlfriend gets murdered, and then you get kidnapped by some sociopath and then your house blows up… you get it?” Ace explained. “I just… can’t.” He walked away towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace! Wait!” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We’re done.” Ace said, and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ava walked into the classroom, seeing Alex, with her arm around Blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear what happened?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uhh, I heard that the murderer had been caught after a standoff.” Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, that’s true but…” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...not the whole story. So, after you told us that Lacy accused me of being the murderer, we figured out that she was the murderer. We called Jo, Zach, and Olivia, and we found out what she wanted: she wanted Ace. So we ambushed her on the way to Ace’s house, and I just about died, but I’m fine now. Then Lacy escaped, pursued by Jo, Zach, Olivia, and Margerie.” Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then Lacy committed suicide and blew up Ace’s house.” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… and I also found out that I have magical powers.” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome.” Ava said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also…” Alex’s phone began to ring. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you two to come here.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blade and Alex entered the Bagel Investigators clubroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! What do you need?” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Ace just left and told us to shove it.” Olivia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.... we need new members.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you all want to join the Bagel Investigators?” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say yes!” Blade said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then.” Zach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… you’re Bagel Investigators now.” Jo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this!” Alex said. Everyone raised their fists. “Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared went through the deep forest, tracking the path of the Bagel Investigators, until he saw the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here it is.” he said. Jared took a deep breath, and then flew into the air, landing on the small island. “What do we have here?” he said, looking at the inscription. “Interesting…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>